


One & Only

by starrhealer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrhealer/pseuds/starrhealer
Summary: Bring it down as you desire, this is a determination symphony.





	One & Only

Soulmates are something children dream about finding, seeing the first bruise on their skin. It’s always satisfying, Finding the puzzle piece they were missing, though Yukina never cared about it. Even as she started getting unexplained bruises, she didn’t give a thought to if her soulmate was injured or maybe just getting into a hobby, she ignored it and went along with her life. 

When Yukina met Sayo her life had changed for the better. Sayo was different than everyone, yet she didn’t know why. When Roselia was formed Yukina hoped for the best, She and Sayo had chosen wisely, they were never wrong. Nevertheless, Yukina was worried. Something was stirring inside her, and she hoped it would be alright. Time flew by as the group got closer as one.

When it was Roselia’s second live, Yukina was ready as ever. Blood was pumping through her veins, she was meant for the stage. She felt everyone’s energy around her. Yukina took a deep breath, the lights still in her eyes the cheers of the fans distant from backstage. 

“Two minutes!”

Yukina heard Lisa laughing from behind her, probably at a joke Ako had told. Rinko was around Ako their arms linked together, it was a cute sight. _ Soulmates _. 

Sayo was the one standing to the left of Yukina, her stance as stoic as always. The platform was ready to be risen, the live started so soon but time seemed to slow. 

“Let’s group.” Yukina broke into the noise, her confidence radiating. Lisa flashed her signature smile with an ‘Ok~’ as everyone gathered around her. “This isn’t our first live and it definitely isn’t our last. We’re ready and we’re going to blow them away. We’re fully devoted. Let’s do our best.” Yukina held her pinky out into a circle, “Let’s be all one.” With all five pinkies in the circle the platform started to rise. The cheers grew as the instrumental to Black Shout started to play. 

It seemed like the live went by in blink of an eye, but a certain moment was ingrained in Yukina’s mind. A boost of confidence came upon her as she walked over to Sayo, Yukina could hear the guitar loud in her ear as she loosely put her arm around Sayo as the fans chanted, their pen lights glowing through the dark area. All of Roselia’s colors danced through the lights as the song kept going. Sayo glanced at her softly, it was the first time Yukina had seen Sayo drop her walls at a live. Yukina continued singing starting to walk away, Sayo looked at Yukina. What was happening to her? She lifted Sayo’s chin with her fingers smiling softly before walking away. The cheers intensified as the song came to an end, she wouldn’t forget this. 

_ What was this feeling? _

After the live, Yukina couldn’t get Sayo off her mind; rehearsal wasn’t enough. Yukina missed Sayo. Was that bad? Of course instead of doing the simple thing like going out to coffee, she invited Sayo for a sleepover. She said it was for rehearsal, it really wasn’t. _ It would just be a simple sleepover _ , Yukina thought nothing more of it. It wasn’t until 4am, when Sayo’s body was tangled together with hers, that Yukina felt something bloom within her. She had a queen sized bed but didn’t give a second thought on Sayo sleeping in the same bed as her. It just felt right. Though she never expected Sayo to be _ this _ clingy. Lisa had said in the past Sayo tended to be a jealous type, she seemed to be protective as well. Protective of what though? Yukina was just Sayo’s friend, that was a good reason to protect and cuddle someone though right? They were just friends. 

“Yukina-san?” Sayo’s eyes fluttered open, not realizing the way she addressed Yukina in her sleepy haze. 

“Yes Sayo?” Yukina ran her hand through Sayo’s hair, she wanted more. She didn’t care about honorifics, at least at four am she didn’t. Would Sayo remember this in the morning?

“Mmm, never mind.” Sayo whispered tucking her head into Yukina’s neck. She wouldn’t mind some more of this, not one bit. 

Sayo hadn't really considered it a problem when she saw Yukina showing up to rehearsal with bruises on her fingers. Maybe Yukina was grasping a microphone too hard. Sayo never took it into consideration that it was her fault. Those were her bruises. When she had realized why they were appearing Sayo couldn’t look Yukina in the eyes for days. Her soulmate. Did Yukina already know? No, If she knew Sayo would’ve known she knew. What would her reaction be? Sayo couldn’t tell her yet. She should though, if she didn’t tell her would she ever? Would Yukina find out naturally?

Sayo sighed this had been eating her up for weeks, did Yukina really not know? She checked the time on her phone. Maybe she could text Yukina. Yeah. 

Minato Yukina [1:55 am]

Sayo: Minato-san, are you awake?

Yukina: Sayo? What are you doing up at this hour?

Sayo: I could say the same thing to you. I have a question. 

Yukina: Shoot

Sayo: Are you busy Sunday?

Yukina: I’m free. You gave me four day notice I would hope i’m free. 

Sayo: Would you care to have a picnic?

Yukina: That sounds nice, I would love to have a picnic with you. 

Sayo: Alright i’ll come to your house around 11am is that alright?

Yukina: Perfect. 

Sayo didn’t want this, she didn’t want her mind to hold up everything. Yukina. Her soulmate. Would she have to tell Yukina sunday, would four days be enough to collect her thoughts? She already planned a picnic. Maybe it would be a harmless picnic, at least Sayo hoped. What if Yukina was disappointed? Would Roselia be disappointed over this hold up? What would her family think? What would Hina think? Sayo wrapped the blankets around herself, this was all too much at 2am. 

When Sunday rolled around it was stressful to say the least. She has never been this stressed in her whole life, maybe that was a bit much. She was about to tell her soulmate that they were soulmates. Soulmates couldn’t change could they? What if she got mad? No she wouldn’t get mad. Sayo almost regretted this picnic date, she wasn’t ready to make this move. Would she ever be?

Sayo pressed her finger against the doorbell, her bruises stinging. She carried a large cooler along with her acoustic guitar strapped on her back. 

Yukina opened the door. She was clad in a white sundress, she wore white heels for shoes making her the same height as Sayo. A sunhat was held in her hands. 

“Yukina. You look lovely.”

“Thank you, You too.” Sayo decided to stick to what she knew, her blue denim dress was the same as it always was. Yet Yukina still loved it. 

“Shall we go?” 

Yukina smiled slightly walking out the door, “Where to?”

“I found this little park…”

About an hour into the date Sayo had pulled out her guitar plucking a random tune as Yukina was humming looking up towards the sky. Pink petals kept falling around them, it was a beautiful sight, the petals were nice too of course. The area they were in wasn't crowded in fact they were practically alone. “Yukina?” Sayo looked down at the girl laying down, “What’re you humming?”

“Ah. Something.. It’s just a draft i’ve been working on it for a bit. It’s called Determination Symphony would you like to hear? I can sing it a cappella.” Yukina sat up, turning to Sayo. 

“Of course.”

Yukina took a breath in, the flowery scent filled her nose, it was calming in a way. Maybe it was just Sayo that made her feel calm. 

“_ Bring it down as you desire, this is a determination symphony. Let your prayer of courage ride on your sound. Your fingers, connected to a promise, play it. Someday by your side, Even if it’s impossible now I won’t stop.” _Yukina finished, she only had about half the song done. Yet she wanted to sing it for Sayo, it was about her after all. 

“That was… amazing. Mina- Yukina.” Sayo was breathless. Yukina had such power vocals but to be sang so softly in a way was amazing. Was the song about her? Did she know already? 

“I’m glad.” Yukina smiles softly. Sayo had placed her guitar back in her open case before Yukina had started singing, it was her chance. “It was about you after all.” Yukina took ahold of Sayo’s hand, entwining theirs together. Sayo watched as Yukina’s eyes bloomed in realization. She saw the bruises, they looked like her own. It wasn’t a coincidence. “Sayo... Do you practice until you bruise?” 

Sayo looked away blushing, she never overworked herself yet she wanted to prove she was doing her best she went until she bruised. “I never overwork myself, you don’t have to worry.” 

“That’s not.. what i’m… ah.” Yukina took a second, her mind was racing. Sayo was her soulmate, she felt it now. The strong feeling she felt around Sayo, the words that made her heart pound. She knew now. “Sayo, are we soulmates?”

Sayo scooted closer to Yukina, keeping their hands connected, “I.. meant to tell you today. You beat me to it.” Sayo chuckled, “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” 

“It’s okay, Sayo.” It wasn’t the first time Yukina had called Sayo’s name without honorifics but it meant so much more this time. “Can I?”

“Of course.” Sayo smiled as Yukina’s lips melted against hers, People often said your world exploded with color the first time you kissed your soulmate. Sayo finally believed them. The world was finally whole. 


End file.
